


Destination Unknown -  Chapter 1

by BonnyWrites



Series: Garrett Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Fenris - Freeform, Garrett Hawke - Freeform, Hawke missing, M/M, My Canon, Other, Rescue Mission, friendship evolving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is captured. Anders doesn't know where he is, but he is determined to find him. Only one available for help is Fenris.<br/>Timeline after the end game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Garrett Hawke : rogue, very full of jokes, bad jokes. Sided with Mages, romanced Anders.

It was dark. Dark and Anders had the hangover of the century. And apparently a memory loss, since he could not focus where , what and how? He opened his eyes to a bit more darkness and saw some shady figures. He got up, rubbing his temples a bit while letting his magic flow from his fingers, to heal the pressing headache. After a while he could breathe again and he opened his eyes wider.

It all flashed back to him. Hawke, blood mages, mercenaries, fighting. Anders gasped. Hawke. Where was Hawke? He rushed up, hit his head on a shelf and cursed. He conjured a little light on his palm to lit up the room.

Everything was smashed, there was dead bodies, blood, broken furniture but no Hawke. Anders tried to remember. He closed his eyes, flowed back in time.

It had been a normal evening. Hawke playing with Pounce and Bones and Anders making potions and writing. All of sudden they had been attacked. Anders had cast ward spells previous night but unfortunately the enemy mages had took them down, silently. They hadn’t hear anything.

They had fought hard, unprepared. They were almost winning, against all odds, but then the blood mage had cast a draining spell and Anders had fainted. Luckily, because of Justice he didn’t die. But they must have caught Hawke then. Who where they? Why they attacked them? And where they had taken Hawke?

Anders got out of their little shack to the fresh air. He whistled and soon Bones and Pounce were there. Anders patted the dog’ s head and took Pounce to his arms. Neither of them seemed to be hurt. Bones must have sensed the danger and went to hide with Pounce.

Anders sat down. The grass was wet and cold but he didn’t mind. Bones leaned his big head on him and the cat at his laps purred. Anders scratched the big dog’s ears and tried to think. Hawke was gone and Anders didn’t know where or if he was even alive. The latter option made shivers go through Anders’ spine and he felt the panic raising.No. He didn’t want to think about that option. 

He pressed his head on to his hands, feeling hopeless and desperate. He felt tears burning and he sniffed a bit. Bones whined a and looked at the mage with sad eyes. Anders wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and gazed at the dog.

"We will get him back. I will get him back. I promise." he said aloud to assure himself as much as Bones.

He had to find him, save him. His beloved, the only thing that meant more than anything to him. But he couldn’t do it alone. But who would help a fugitive apostate?

Anders went back inside. Varric wasn’t an option, he was somewhere looking for Bethany. Isabela was sailing the seas somewhere else. Aveline had too much work in Kirkwall and Anders doubted is she’d help him at all. Merrill. Anders winced. No, not Merrill. Then he blinked. There was just one option left now. Fenris.

Anders chuckled. Andraste’s knickers, as Fenris would ever help him. The elf hated him, not as much as years ago, but much still. They had always got along somehow, because of Hawke . Or at The Hanged Man when they were playing cards. After all they had been running around Kirkwall with Hawke for almost seven years. No one, even Fenris, could just carry pure hate for someone that long.

Fenris was the only option. There wasn’t anyone else. Anders couldn’t save Hawke all by himself. And Fenris would be helpful, there was no doubt in that. But how to get him along? Would just the fact, that Hawke was in danger ,convince him enough to come with him? Anders sure hoped so.


	2. Destination Unknown - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that elf killing slavers ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett Hawke : rogue, very full of jokes, bad jokes. Sided with Mages, romanced Anders.

Anders stood in the middle of their little cabin. He sighed and looked around. Everything was cleaned and packed. He sighed again. This had to be done, he had to save Hawke. But first he had to get Fenris. Ander scowled a bit to that thought.

Anders didn’t know exactly where to find the elf. Fenris had visited them some time ago and then he had said to Hawke that he’d head to west, to Imperial Highway , near the Tevinter border. Anders knew that Fenris was helping slaves to escape. That reminded him to make sure he had all the necessary potions with him. He walked to the door, grabbed his staff with him and stepped out. Bones followed him right behind. He had left Pounce in the care of nearby farmer, from whom they bought supplies every now and then. But he’d figured that Bones would be good company and also some protect along the way. After all Fenris would not be easy to find.

So they began their journey, Anders frowned to their scruffy looks.Tall, thin mage with a washed -out cloak and his dog. Anders didn’t expect them to be stopped very easily. Bones was growling to everyone they passed already and he could cast some minor spells to keep the nosy ones away. If someone would take some interest in them.

Anders wrapped his cloak tighter and sped up his pace. Bones scouting a bit ahead, they continued their walk, passing forests, farms, houses, soldiers and commoners. They didn’t stop to rest every night, but some nights especially if it rained, Anders would find a cave or a edge of a cliff that would be dry and they rested. He shared the little food he took with him with Bones. 

After a week’s journey they were finally near the Imperial Highway. Anders looked at the long road, from the forest they had just crossed. the road seemed endless and he didn't even know where to find Fenris. Also The Highway had soldiers, mercenaries and other people that might take great interest on Anders. After all he was a wanted man In Thedas.

But he had to go to the road to find Fenris. He was probably to ambush some slavers and then free the slaves. Anders would just have to find the slavers and he would find Fenris.

Gathering his courage, Anders stepped on the Highway. He kept his ears sharp, trying to hear something about slavers, whenever they passed some people. After few hours of walk, he got lucky.

"I heard a rumor that the slavers would be passing this way to Tevinter."random passenger said to the other. "We must hurry then." the other said "I don’t want to get in their way."

Anders stopped and thought for a moment. He was nearby, if the rumors held their place. He had only to think where Fenris would be. Anders walked along the road, thinking and looking around. Where would be the most suitable place for Fenris to set an ambush?

It was already evening, when he finally heard some noises ahead, not from the road though. A bit further away, from the edge of the forest. Sounds of the battle, no doubt. It was late already, sun was set. Bones growled. Anders grabbed it's collar. “Shhh, easy boy…”

They sneaked closer until Anders could see who was fighting. There were about six slavers and horrified slaves and in the middle of the all, was one small elf with a huge sword. Fenris. Anders couldn’t prevent a tiny flicker of joy lighting in his heart. He had found him.

Not hesitating to help, he let Bones loose and started to collect his mana for spells. He froze a couple of slavers and Fenris slammed them down. If the elf noticed he had get help, he didn't show it. He continued fighting like a blue lighting , so Anders settled to give him a little backup and cast a barrier every now and then to protect him. Soon the battle was over.

Fenris shouted something to the elves and they ran for cover. Then he turned over, shot an angry glare to Anders and started to walk to him. Anders had good chance to look at the elf while he was closing in. Fenris looked the same, bit more dark under his eyes and bit more bloodstains, and traces of battle in his armor. Under the while hair, two green eyes looked at Anders, and they weren’t friendly.


	3. Destination Unknown - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us not waste time on pointless chatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrett Hawke : rogue, very full of jokes, bad jokes. Sided with Mages, romanced Anders.

"In all the places I had imagined, I wouldn't believe I’d meet you here , Mage" Fenris snarled. Bones regocnized the elf and barked happily,rushing to bounce on Fenris. The Elf crouched down to scratch overly happily bouncing Bones. "I know it seems unbelievable, but here I am."Anders said chirpily. That seemed to annoy more Fenris. "Yes, here you are. Alone. But why?" Fenris asked and continued scratching Bones.

Anders decided to go straight to the matter.”Hawke.”he started and his voice whimpered a bit. That made Fenris look up to him. “Hawke has been captured” Anders explained and continued to tell the whole story. Fenris listened and when the blonde stopped he finally got up .

"I see." he grunted, his look blaming Anders of all that had happened. Silent accusation."How could you let this happen to him?" 

"I…I wish that you would come with me. Hawke must be saved. And you’re the only one I can turn to."Anders looked at Fenris, who seemed to think something. 

Fenris grunted again.”Let’s say I am willing to come with you. Though I don't know what good that will be, for all we know Hawke can be dead already. Yet you were willing to came all the way here just to get me to help you.” he explored Anders as he spoke.

The healer was shifting his hands, he looked tired. He hadn't probably eaten or slept properly in days flashed on Fenris' mind. Anders shot a desperate gaze at Fenris. He wouldn't last without Hawke, the thought was clear in his mind. Anders needed Hawke and much as Hawke needed him. The thought of Hawke being dead already, seemed to be crushing to the mage.

Fenris didn’t care so much about of Anders. The mage was annoying for the most of time, ranting about rights of the mages all the time. Well, not so much anymore, Fenris had to admit that. Not after what happened in Kirkwall.

He did care about the happiness of Hawke. If there was a chance that Hawke was alive, he had to be found so he could be with Anders, keep him sane and safe. If Hawke would be dead when they find him, if they ever would, then Fenris would have one mage gone insane from sorrow to deal with. To that thought he scowled. It was best to hope Hawke was alive.

All this time Anders had looked at the elf. Trying to guess what went on his head. At the same time the thought of Hawke being dead, wouldn't leave him alone. He shook his head. NO. He wouldn’t let that thought in his mind. Hawke was alive. He had to be.

"Well. Mage. "Fenris said after a long time. "We better set camp then. We have long way ahead of us." Fenris started to walk towards the woods. Anders went after him."So you’ll come?" his voice was doubtful. Fenris stopped and turned to face the mage, "I just said so, didn’t I. Let us not waste time to pointless chatter."

After they had set camp and Anders had cast few ward spells, to which Fenris had just grunted, they sat by the fire. “So mage tell me. Can you be trusted? You know that I won't hesitate to kill you if you lose it”he demanded to know.

Anders looked at his toes, bit his teeth together. He felt an anger raising but now wasn't the time for it. “You can trust me. Justice has been quiet since we left Kirkwall.” he said and looked at Fenris. Something flashed in the elf's green eyes. Anders couldn't tell what it was. Anger? Fear? Either one, he'd had enough.

"If you're going to just glare at me at every turn and suspect I go and turn to demon. You might as well kill me now then. Saves you the trouble for rescuing Hawke." Anders yelled as he stood up and walked further away to calm his feelings.  
After a while he heard light footsteps behind his back. Fenris. 

"If you prefer me dead, then just do it."Anders said annoyed. Fenris groaned and turned over. "What good would that do?"he huffed and sat back to his log. Anders raised his eyebrow at elf's back. Had Fenris come to say he was sorry? Or to stab him in the back? Anders thoughts were confused as he walked back to the fire and sat down. 

"Let’s make this clear,mage”Fenris said after a while, poking the fire with stick.”I don’t like you, but I will try to get along with you if you make the same promise. “Fenris looked at Anders. The healer couldn't believe his ears.

"You’ve got a deal, elf." he smiled. Fenris nodded.


End file.
